


Starring Ero-Sennin

by chibi_zoe



Series: Alphabet Kink [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Endytolagnia, Enemas, Erotica, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiraiya is branching out from writing porn to directing porn - he has the perfect star in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starring Ero-Sennin

Title: Starring Ero-sennin  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Pairing: Jiraiya x Kakashi  
Ratingh: NC17  
Kinks: Endytolagnia, Enemas, Erotica, Exhibitionism

.........................................................................................

Kakashi groaned around the ball gag in his mouth. When he had agreed to help Jiraiya with his new enterprise he had not expected to be the star. The only mitigating factor in this was that his entire head was encased in a black leather hood so no-one would know who he was. Leather straps criss-crossed his body and he was tied wrists to knees, with a spreader bag forcing him to keep his legs spread. His ass was facing the crowd of eager viewers, who had cheered as the enema tube was slowly fed into him.

He shivered as he felt the first gush of warm water enter him as the plunger was slowly depressed. The full feeling was almost like having his white-haired lover buried deep inside of him but without the ache in his ring. He clenched his cheeks as the tube was slowly pulled out, not letting a single drop out. He heard the sound of the metal pan being moved into position before rough fingers gripped his ass and spread him wide. That was the signal; he relaxed his muscles and let all the water gush out.

Jiraiya watched as his lover became even harder as the water squirted into the dish. Kakashi had turned out to be the kinkiest person that Jiraiya had ever met, and the most profitable. He had convinced Kakashi to try the dirtiest things that he could think of and then he either wrote down or filmed the results. Not that Kakashi was complaining; the man looked more relaxed than he ever had in his whole life and his mission success rate had skyrocketed. 

He inserted a small, clear, funnel into Kakashi’s drained rectum and stepped back to show the crowd that his little lover was indeed empty. Leaving his lover on display, he quickly removed the dish of dirty water and gathered up a few extra toys. He returned to see that his lover was harder than ever and the crowd gathered around the stage had nearly doubled. Smirking at the crowd from behind his mask he raised his ‘special’ lube and squirted some down the funnel. It would warm Kakashi up from the inside and make him squirm.

Kakashi writhed at the feeling of nearly unbearable warmth radiating from his passage. Jiraiya was teasing him again with the warming lube. The funnel was still in his ass and he could hear the crowd yelling out their suggestions. A series of lulls and roars told Kakashi that his white-haired lover was holding up a variety of toys and asking the audience to choose. Personally Kakashi hoped that they went with small, clear dildo. It felt really good and he liked the fact that when his lover finally penetrated him that there was still a reasonable amount of extra stretching that occurred.

The funnel was slowly withdrawn and Kakashi couldn’t help but clench his ass muscles in regret, the crowd roared at his action. A warm finger slowly circled his entrance and he pushed back against it, hoping that it would slip inside. To his relief it did, swirling around inside of him and spreading the warming lube. All too soon though, the digit was removed and replaced with something small and rounded. It pushed into his ass easily, revealing the toy to be the purple strung-bead dildo, it was Jiraiya’s favourite. 

Jiraiya watched in fascination as the small beads appeared and disappeared. The crowd obviously appreciated it as much as he did, watching the flesh expand and contract as the beads moved. He could see Kakashi’s ringed length dripping slowly and wished that he’d put a ring around himself as well. Too hard to wait much longer he abruptly pulled all of the beads free from Kakashi’s ass. He heard the man howl around his gag, his ass gaped wide and the crowd roared.

He opened his fly and pulled out his cock, he gave it a few good strokes so that the crowd could see exactly how big he was. Then he crouched over his bound lover and slowly pushed himself in. He could feel the flesh stretching around him and he could hear Kakashi’s muffled moans. When he was completely sheathed, he rotated his hips around, letting Kakashi adjust before he withdrew. He then set a punishing pace knowing that the crowd wanted it. 

Kakashi gasped as Jiraiya thrust wildly into him, he could feel the roughness of cloth against his butt cheeks. This was turning him on more than he would have thought possible. With a roar, Jiraiya thrust in as far as he could and Kakashi could feel the hot essence shooting deep inside of him. Jiraiya withdrew straightaway and Kakashi almost moaned at the loss. Knowing what the crowd wanted to see he ‘pushed’ at the semen lodged inside of him. He felt it move and gather at his hole. He bore down and out it dribbled. 

He was concentrating so hard on his actions and the reactions of the crowd behind him that he actually flinched when he felt warm hands on his own arousal. He gasped as those hands forced his hardness back between his legs until it was pointing towards his feet. He held his breath as he felt those hands fumble the ring open and then he was cumming. He came so hard that he nearly blacked out and only Jiraiya’s hand on his back kept him upright.

Jiraiya bowed to the crowd as the lights dimmed and the curtain dropped. He quickly undid the buckles keeping his lover in such an awkward position and drew him close, whispering endearments in his ears. He smoothed his hands down cramped limbs before rising to his feet with his lover cradled in his arms. He carried Kakashi back to their dressing room and lowered him to the bed, draping a soft blanket over him and kissing his lips briefly. Then he slipped out of the room to grab the DVD that the recording staff would have burned for him. He couldn’t wait to show Kakashi exactly how erotic he had looked during their show.


End file.
